Navidades Trágicas
by Mariale-26
Summary: Ren es un empresario. Tamao es un músico que viaja a París cumpliendo un sueño...¿Qué pasa cuando la música te lleva a situaciones inesperadas? Pero qué son situaciones inesperadas? Romance, una navidad hermosa en París y... un asesinato?
1. Introduccion y Cap 1

**Del mismo título de la novela de Agatha Cristie, pero no es una adaptación! Espero que la disfruten muchísimo! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King NO son míos, y la historia es mía: no quisiera que hubieran malentendidos, sobre todo porque estoy haciendo la adaptación a Shaman King de otra historia mía que ya tengo toda estructurada!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

Introducción

"No podía haber sido en peores condiciones"- pensó detenidamente mientras levantaba la taza humeante de chocolate y la acercaba a su boca, aspirando el olor reconfortante que tenía, lo que era para ella, su mayor consuelo en ese momento.

Afuera, el frío clima de diciembre no acogía a nadie en _Montmartre_ sin importar su procedencia o su edad, simplemente era igual para todos. Suspiró pesadamente luego de tomar un sorbo de bebida, para luego contemplar el lugar que la había acogido del horrible frío parisiense, que llegó de repente. El café "_L' Auberge du Village_" era acogedor, no había duda, su olor a vainilla y la música que se escuchaba en el fondo del salón proveniente de un piano (tocado por un joven de cabellos negros y de tez blanca) hacían el lugar increíble. "Toca hermoso" pensó al dar otro sorbo de su chocolate.

-¿Desea algo señorita?- pregunto el joven que la había atendido al llegar.

- No…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo formulando una pregunta- ¿quien es ese jovenque toca el piano? – preguntó en francés rogando por haber pronunciado todas las palabras correctamente.

- Viene una vez por semana, pero no trabaja aquí - dijo lo mas despacio y claro que pudo en francés, pues sabía que su clienta no hablaba con mucha fluidez ese idioma, de hecho sólo hablaba lo suficiente para no morir de hambre en la ciudad.- Hace unos meses vino por primera vez a este lugar, y al ver el piano me preguntó si estaba permitido tocarlo, no esperó a que le respondiera y se sentó a tocar. Desde ése día viene frecuentemente, se toma un café o algo y toca un rato.

- ¿El dueño no le dice nada?- preguntó extrañada la joven siguiendo la conversación lo mejor que pudo en francés.

- Toca tan hermoso que atrae a muchas personas- comenzó a decir el camarero en un inglés impecable y muy fluido.- se sientan y piden cosas, ayuda al negocio y atrae gente nueva, el gerente no se opone- concluyó con una sonrisa para retirarse.

Continuó tomando de su chocolate mientras escuchaba al muchacho tocar. Disfrutó del resto de su bebida lentamente analizando el sabor que lo caracterizaba y que a ella le gustaba tanto. Miró por última vez al pianista mientras tomaba su propio instrumento, un violín y se iba lentamente a caminar por las calles de París.

Mientras tanto, un joven le miraba al retirarse con sus hermosos ojos dorados a través del cabello negro que se apresuraba en su rostro. Al poco rato dejó de tocar el piano, espió y se levantó para salir del lugar mientras un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza: "Ha sido un placer"

Capítulo I.

Ren Tao

I

Paseó por las calles de la ciudad que admiraba, como tantas veces lo había hecho la magia de París, su aroma, su gente y hasta el "fresco" que hacía en esos momentos. Pasando tantos inviernos en París como él lo había hecho por diversos motivos (casi todos por trabajo) se le hacía fácil soportar y hasta disfrutar el frío que había en esa ciudad.

París le había hechizado desde la primera vez que la visitó.

Sin saberlo, o estar completamente consciente de ello, buscó con la mirada a la muchacha que vio en el café. Paró en una esquina, cerró los ojos por un momento y visualizó la entrada de la extraña joven en el café.

Abriéndose la puerta del local, entró por ella una figura cubierta en su totalidad por ropas para invierno o eso fue lo que vio en el reflejo del piano negro. Inmediatamente el joven que asistía a la clientela ("No recuerdo su nombre" pensó el muchacho) se dirigió en francés a la figura. Sin embargo ésta le contestó en un francés un tanto brusco "Je ne parle pas française"- dijo en un susurro, mirando a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella y rogando con sus ojos que le entendiera.

No observó más, no era su asunto que aquella persona pudiera hablar bien o no el idioma de la ciudad. Concentrándose nuevamente en su labor, siguió tocando hermosas melodías con el piano.

Al rato sintió una presencia mirándole y en el reflejo del instrumento vio a una muchacha ("Casi una niña" se dijo Ren con una sonrisa irónica") que hablaba con el mesonero y éste le sonreía, dirigió rápidamente su tención las teclas blancas y negras que tocaba, pero no pudo evitar volver a ver la imagen de la joven en el piano otra vez, cuando aquélla tomaba su bebida tranquilamente.

La última vez que se atrevió a mirarle, ésta se preparaba para irse, levantando del piso un estuche con forma de un instrumento, un violín quizá, y ella con él. "No es tan niña después de todo" pensó entonces Ren cuando detalló la forma de su cara y su cuerpo, pero descartó ese pensamiento de su mente, ¿cómo podría pensar cosas así de una "niña"? 

Abrió sus ojos para ver de nuevo la calle, la gente pasaba sin fijarse los unos en los otros, y cada quien en sus problemas. París era en realidad hermoso.

Sonó su celular, y viendo de quien provenía la llamada atendió con fastidio.

- Ren Tao- atendió monótonamente, abriéndose paso por las calles.

- Ren, es Horo-Horo. Te necesito aquí, los representantes de nuestros clientes están por llegar en 30 minutos y tu no das muestras de vida. ¿Tengo que recordarte que el jefe eres tú?

- No seas idiota, por supuesto que lo sé. Llegaré en 20 minutos y quiero que todos los documentos estén en perfecto orden.- Dijo algo molesto.

- No soy tu asistente, eso es trabajo que no me corresponde y que no pienso hacer. No voy a cuidarte siempre, Tao.- se escuchó del otro lado, antes de que Ren pudiera decir cualquier cosa habían cortado la llamada.

"Espero que eso no se vuelva costumbre" masculló Ren por lo bajo.

Tomó la dirección hacia la plaza, cerca de allí había dejado su auto, hubiera sido mucho más fácil y cómodo comprar una motocicleta, pero Ren Tao no era cualquier persona, como describía su porte frío y elegante.

II

- Llegas tarde- le reprochó Horo-Horo mientras le arrojaba a Ren una carpeta y éste la cogía al vuelo. Iban al salón privado que habían reservado para la reunión.

- Señor su traje. – decía su asistente caminando apresuradamente al lado de los dos jóvenes, y entregando a Ren su chaqueta de traje.

Ren se la colocó al instante y echó un vistazo a los papeles de la carpeta, frunció el ceño.

- No están en orden.- dijo seriamente – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para encontrar una persona lo suficientemente eficiente que cumpla las exigencias básicas? Sólo es ordenar unos cuantos papeles, ¡por el amor de Dios! – exclamó mientras miraba fríamente a su asustada asistente.

- P-perdone señor… y-yo n-no quería… - pero fue interrumpida.

- Y no volverá a querer. Pondré yo mismo estos papeles en orden. – dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba al salón de reuniones, pero se detuvo y se volvió a la aterrada mujer que estaba plantada a pocos metros de él-. Por cierto, está despedida.

En el salón de reuniones se encontraban varios empresarios, e su mayoría de gran tamaño y forma rechoncha. Todos con demostraciones obvias de su triunfo en el mundo empresarial, podía ser trajes, lentes, relojes, o incluso anillos.

Ren los conocía a todos por igual, sabía sus ambiciones, sus maneras de realizar sus objetivos y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para conseguirlos a cualquier costo.

Terminando de ordenar sus papeles entró en el salón seguido de Horo-Horo, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Comenzaba una larga reunión.

- Buenos días caballeros – dijo cordial pero frío Ren-. Espero que su estancia sea placentera y que hagamos que nuestras compañías puedan hacer esta unión profesional beneficiosa para todos nosotros- dijo sin alterar su tono de voz frío. Miró por la ventana hacia la calle por un breve momento y luego siguió con su trabajo.


	2. Tamao Tamamura

Hola a todos! Como estan? Espero que muy bien. Bueno aqui les traigola segunda entrega de Navidades Tragicas, que por supuesto su autora esta siempre abierta a sugerencias para mejorar el fic. Muchas gracias a **Jorleen **quien se ha apiadado de mi y me ha escrito un review! Es verda, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, pero los pocos que hay valen la pena! Aunque es una lastima que no los sigan actualizando! Aqui les dejo el chap! Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King NO son míos, y la historia es mía: no quisiera que hubieran malentendidos, sobre todo porque estoy haciendo la adaptación a Shaman King de otra historia mía que ya tengo toda estructurada**

Capítulo II

Tamao Tamamura

I

- París es grande… ¿las calles no podían serlo también? – se quejó Tamao Tamamura, quien caminaba incómoda tropezando con la gente por el tamaño del estuche de su violín.

Finalmente llegó a su destino: La Ópera Garnier, era hermosa por fuera, majestuosa y con una presencia artística formidable. Se detuvo a contemplarla y vio en la taquilla un afiche de promoción a las nuevas funciones de teatro que se abrían en pocos días.

Entró al teatro donde ya estaban en su mayoría los músicos, afinando, saludándose y arreglando sus instrumentos.

-Tania¡querida! – la saludó un hombre mayor, con cabellos blancos y una excéntrica barba del mismo color.

- Tamao, querido Douglas, Tamao. – corrigió la muchacha al individuo.

Éste hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y siguió hablando tranquilamente:

- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, querida. Es una gran oportunidad. Vendrán todos y de todas partes. Nuestros productores están muy emocionado por esta temporada, excepto el gerente de mercadeo de la compañía… tiene como veintiséis años y es un amargado el pobre muchacho. Te apuesto diez euros a que no tiene ni un perro que le espere en su casa.

- Es reconfortante oírte hablar de las personas que nos están pagando, Douglas, en especial porque también están pagando toda mi manutención aquí. Me alegra que siempre seas tan afectuoso con la gente- agregó con un tono sarcástico-. Sin embargo no me hace ninguna gracia que no nos dirijas la segunda parte de la temporada. Me entiendo mejor contigo.- dijo Tamao haciendo pucheros.

-Por algo que soy tan buen director.- Bromeó Douglas Dupont, famoso directos de la orquesta de _" L' école Normale de Musique"_ una de las más importantes escuelas de música en París.- Para entenderse contigo hay que hacer un gran sacrifico- puso cara de indignación-, probable y hagas hasta buena pareja con el jefe de la producción –Tamao iba a decir algo, pero Douglas habló más rápido-. Pero no te preocupes, éste nuevo directo tiene talento, querida. Mejor vamos a comenzar, calienta un poco los dedos

-Cabeza fría, manos calientes- dijo Tamao guiñando un ojo a Douglas.

-A veces me preocupa que te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo Douglas mientras se alejaba.

Tamao Tamamura subió al escenario y no supo del paso de las horas, ni del acontecer del mundo, ni de que ya había terminado el ensayo y todos se habían ido hasta que exhausta se fue hacia su hotel.

II

Caminaba por el vestíbulo del elegante _Hotel de Crillon, _cansada por tanto esfuerzo hecho en el teatro.

El vestíbulo era espacioso y hermoso, y ése día entraba un nuevo huésped al hotel, según le había comentado el botones, un muchacho simpático que había congeniado bien con Tamao en las pocas horas que llevaba en el hotel. Gracias a Dios hablaba un poco de inglés.

"Al parecer es una persona muy importante, su habitación está en el mismo piso que la suya, _mademoiselle_ Tamao- había dicho pocos minutos antes-. Se ve que es muy respetado, su traje y su manera de caminar lo distinguen, _mademoiselle_. Es probable que _il va manger au restaurant,_ o eso fue lo que le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba _pour le movile_.

-Qué interesante John- se decía Tamao minutos después mientras esperaba el ascensor-. Veremos quién es este personaje.- rió por lo bajo a la vez que pensaba: "espero que no le moleste que practique hoy hasta tarde"

-Bonne nuit- dijo una voz fría pero extrañamente atractiva a sus espaldas.

Lentamente volteó con un escalofrío en la nuca para ver a quien le había saludado, pero cuando vio a la persona que estaba a su lado, sólo pudo decir en voz muy bajita "Buenas noches", en inglés, mientras miraba, maravillada al joven que le habló.

"Tonta, no te puedes quedar viendo a la gente así, es de mal gusto." pensó sonrojándose "Además, te saludó en francés, no en inglés¿Cómo pudiste haberlo hecho? Ahora es probable que no te entienda lo que estás diciendo y ¡más nunca te vuelva a mirar aunque se quede viviendo aquí toda la vida!"

Ren Tao, tras esos ojos dorados y helados, se divertía viendo a aquella chica. "Primero se ríe sola, tal cual una chiquilla y ahora, por algún motivo se muestra tímida" miró hacia las puertas del ascensor que en ese instante, se abrían. "Es extraña" sonrió irónicamente.

"¿Qué estará pensando?" se preguntó Tamao mientras también entraba en el ascensor y acomodaba su violín entre la pared y el suelo.

Ren la miró entonces detenidamente y la reconoció como aquella del café. No supo por qué pero se perturbó visiblemente. Gracias a Dios que él nunca mostraba sus emociones.

-¿Piso? – preguntó Ren a Tamao en inglés.

- El número diecisiete, por favor- respondió tímidamente. Ese hombre la intimidaba terriblemente.

Marco el piso diecisiete, pero no marcó otro piso. "Algo muy extraño, porque también eventualmente tendría que marcar el piso donde estaba su habitación" razonó Tamao, pero fue hasta que llegaron a su destino que cayó en la cuenta. "Él es de quien estaba hablando John".

Llegaron al piso y salieron del ascensor en silencio. Sólo con un simple "Buenas Noches" se despidió Ren, pero al mirarla a los ojos sintió algo que lo petrificó. No supo qué.

El piso 17 del hotel es extremadamente particular, pues está compuesto por tres suites y personas muy reconocidas se hospedan allí. Además de la suite 17ª en la que se hospedaba Ren Tao siempre que iba a París y la 17B cuya residente era Tamao, hay una tercera habitación. Pero nadie sabía por quien estaba ocupada.


	3. Giselle Grey

Otro capitulo para que sigan leyendo. Por cierto. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PORQUE DE NO HACERLO DEJO DE ACTUALIZAR! AL MENOS 4 REVIEWS!

Gracias :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King NO son míos, y la historia es mía: no quisiera que hubieran malentendidos, sobre todo porque estoy haciendo la adaptación a Shaman King de otra historia mía que ya tengo toda estructurada**

Capítulo III

"Giselle Grey"

-Son las ocho.- le decía Tamao al vacío, al oscuro vacío.

A veces pasa que cuanto más grande es una habitación, más sola se siente una. En un sentimiento de desesperación que nos llena, y a la vez, nos deja un horrible vacío. "Debe se el cansancio" decía cada vez que se sentía igual, pero últimamente el "cansancio" estaba en casi cada minuto de su vida.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que llegó a París. El debut de la primera temporada de conciertos era en tres días y cada día transcurría casi igual que el anterior. "Antes no sucedía, antes cada día que pasaba antes de el estreno era maravilloso. No sé por qué me siento así." pensó tristemente.

Corriendo las cortinas de la habitación, se dio cuenta que hoy se levantó más temprano. Se arregló con ropa cómoda, pero caliente y dando un leve vistazo al espejo por última vez agarró su violín y se fue.

Se hizo costumbre que Ren Tao y Tamao Tamamura, al salir en la mañana de sus respectivas habitaciones se encontraran y al regresar en la noche también. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eran los momentos favoritos para Tamao.

Los ojos del "misterioso muchacho de la habitación 17ª" le fascinaban, y había días en los que además de los "Buenos días" o "Buenas noches" lograban intercambiar más palabras.

- Buenos días- dijo Tamao a su "joven misterioso", manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió su interlocutor.

Tamao se sintió observada, pero en vez de voltear y encarar al apuesto muchacho enfrente de ella, suplicó mentalmente que el elevador llegara pronto. Sin embargo, la pequeña lucecita no parecía querer moverse del mismo número.

Ren no podía salir de su asombro ante lo informal que estaba vestida Tamao, sólo con unos pantalones de deporte y una chaqueta deportiva, que debía abrigar bastante, nadie completamente cuerdo se atrevería a salir tan desabrigado a caminar por París, en especial en esa época de frío. Sabía que los músicos no tenían mucho protocolo, pero esta muchacha se había sobrepasado a sus pensamientos.

- Eres violinista¿no?- preguntó Ren dirigiéndose sin formalidades a Tamao, quien tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Así es- respondió sorprendida Tamao. Eran más palabras que las que ella pensaba que aquél joven podía decirle.

- ¿Dónde trabajas?

- En la Ópera-Garnier- susurró Tamao.

"En la Ópera-Garnier" repitió Ren mentalmente. "¿Entonces es ella…?

-¡Oh, qué interesante!- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas-. Entonces tocarás en la nueva temporada de conciertos.- cuando Tamao volteó vio a una mujer regordeta, bajita, pero muy elegante. Su cabello era rojizo y tenía una cara risueña, una sonrisa enorme y extrañamente agradable- Será divino, todos los que conozco están realmente emocionados. Dicen que vendrá una muchacha muy reconocida, toca el violín, creo. Mi hermana dice que toca como un ángel.- Paró su monólogo para observar a Tamao.- ¡Pero si eres tú, querida¡Eres tú! Cuando mi hermana se entere de que estás hospedad en el mismo hotel que yo¡le dará un ataque!

El ascensor llegó y la parlanchina mujer siguió hablando como si nada, acerca de su hermana, y de que ésta moría por escuchar a Tamao y cosas por el estilo. Ren miró hacia el pasillo y vio una puerta de las habitaciones abierta.

-_Madame_…¿ésa es la puerta de su habitación?

-¡Oh! Es verdad, pero qué despistada- rió la mujer y fue a cerrar la puerta. Ren y Tamao cruzaron miradas, pero las apartaron al instante. Para cuando volvía todavía tenia su gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero se notaba que corrió para cerrar la puerta.

-Lo lamento, jóvenes- dijo.

-No es problema- contestó Tamao con una cálida sonrisa- ¿verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su "joven misterioso".

- No…- musitó Ren quedamente.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre, querido?- preguntó la señora.

- Ren Tao, _madame._

"Ren Tao" se dijo Tamao mentalmente.

- ¡Oh! He escuchado hablar de ti.

"¿Es que acaso esta mujer conoce a todo el mundo?" pensó Ren molesto.

- De seguro debes estar molesto porque pensarás que conozco a todo el mundo, en realidad, ni yo misma sé de dónde recuerdos tantos nombres- rió.

Tamao también soltó una pequeña risita, Ren volteó a verla, pero no supo por qué se le quedó viendo fijamente. Su mente le decía que dejara las estupideces, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Perdonen mi mala educación- dijo entonces la mujer-. Mi nombre es Giselle Grey.

Tamao sintió entonces mucha simpatía por esa señora, era alegre y agradable, cualidades que según ella, toda persona debía poseer.

- El mío es Tamao Tamamura, es un placer conocerle- se presentó la violinista.

Siguieron conversando acerca de la temporada de conciertos hasta que salieron del ascensor. Ren por su parte, quería salir del hotel lo más pronto posible y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Tamao le veía extrañada, había cruzado, o mejor dicho: escuchado, más palabras de su "joven misterioso" (que ahora tenía nombre) en esos minutos que en las dos semanas que se había quedado en el hotel.

-Querida, no te entristezcas- le dijo la señora Giselle-. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes bien de la personas, en realidad sólo he conocido una que lo ha hecho y es un personaje de un libro.- Rió por lo bajo.

-Por alguna casualidad¿será Hércules Poirot?- preguntó Tamao, las novelas de Agatha Cristie le recordaban a los años que estudiaba en el conservatorio de música, había pasado muchas horas sentada en alguno de los salones leyendo mientras alguno de los alumnos tocaba.

- _Touché! _Pero no te aflijas, te sorprendería saber que no todos los cuentos de amor terminan como comienzan- dijo alejándose- Deberíamos comer juntas un día. _Au revoir_!

"¿Amor?" pensó Tamao¿era eso lo que le pasaba? Ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar en eso, entre ellas los conciertos y ese horrible _vacío_ que todavía tenía… ¿era eso no? O ¿acaso era el miedo que le daba esa simple palabra y todo lo que traía consigo?

-Amor…- susurró saliendo del hotel con los rayos del sol chocando contra su rostro. Miró al cielo mientras un avión cruzaba en el firmamento.- Veremos que pasa…

Caminó por las calles, pensando en que hay cosas que es mejor no pensarlas, sino dejarse llevar por aquello que algunos llaman _pasión._


	4. Comienzan los conciertos

Ninguno de los personajes de SK me pertenecen. Sin embargo, todos los personajes que NO SEAN DE SK SI ME PERTENECEN. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro y con motivos de pura diversión para evitar que mi mente no se apague en estos días por inercia!

Capitulo IV

"Pasión"

I

El sábado por la noche, París era el anfitrión de la apertura de temporada de los más esperados conciertos por la alta sociedad. "L'école Normale de Musique" y su orquesta habían invitado para esta gira de conciertos a una violinista de gran reconocimiento. Su procedencia nadie la sabía, pero el talento era reconocido por todos. Tamao Tamamura era muy esperada en la _Ópera-Garnier._

-Has cambiado- le dijo Horo Horo Isui a Ren Tao en cuanto bajaron del auto-. ¿Qué te hizo la idea de venir?... o ¿quién?- preguntó pícaramente.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, la compañía donde trabajas es el productor y representante de estos conciertos- respondió mordazmente-. Además, te vendría bien un poco de cultura.

- Me alegra que aún mantengas ese humor tuyo.- respondió Horo sarcásticamente. Miró alrededor y reconoció a una figura acercándose.- Mira quien viene allí.

Ren se volteó para observar y reconoció a dos figuras esbeltas y rubias, un hombre y una mujer que Ren conocía pero no se alegraba de hacerlo.

-Ren, Horo.- saludó Paul Devaux, heredero de la compañía multimillonaria y trasnacional "New Productions. Devaux Company"

-Paul- correspondió Horo con un apretón de manos.

-Paul.- Ren saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, asintiendo al saludo.

-Ren, _mon cher_.- saludó Alexandra Devaux, hermana de Paul.

Cierto era que los hermanos Devaux eran más reconocidos por su multimillonaria herencia que por sus propios logros. Tanto Alexandra como Paul, siendo los únicos hijos de Pierre Devaux, habían logrado una cantidad de cosas que nadie les reconocía, al menos no públicamente. Paul era el jefe del "Departamento de Audio", como él le llamaba a su trabajo. Ren nunca supo en lo que en verdad consistía tal "Departamento", y Paul le contestaba "Se trata acerca de las grabaciones, los trabajos con los ingenieros, en realizar la música para las películas que estamos produciendo, ese tipo de cosas". Para Ren, todo aquello le causaba dolor de cabeza. Apreciaba la música, en realidad, más de lo que cualquiera se esperaría, pero no tenía la paciencia para hacer alguno de esos trabajos. Por esta razón, era que Ren Tao era el Gerente de Mercadeo de "New Productions. Devaux Company".

Alexandra Devaux, era un tanto más fría que su hermano, mucho más "atenta" con Ren, pero fastidiosa como "sólo puede serlo una persona en el mundo", según él. Con un _master_ en Diseño Gráfico y en Relaciones Exteriores y un excelente gusto para organizar eventos, Alexandra (lejos de ser completamente inútil) diseñaba los logos de la compañía y organizaba todo tipo de eventos. Los conciertos se estaban presentando, en gran parte, gracias a ella. Sin embargo, no se involucraba mucho en lo que se refería al repertorio. Según ella (y Ren le irritaba ese comportamiento, a su manera de ver, tan absurdo), no debía haber ninguna especie de comunicación, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesaria entre sus "subordinados" (los que para Ren eran más bien "esclavos") y ella. Simplemente, ella estaba muy por encima de todas aquellas personas.

-Alexandra.- dijo Ren fríamente, pero ella no reparó en eso.

-Alexandra.- mustió Horo más por educación que por placer. Sin embargo, la aludida no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

-Ren, no pensé que vendrías.- dijo Alexandra- No sabía que gustaran este tipo de cosas.

-Digamos que me gustaría saber a dónde va el dinero que invertimos.- respondió Ren.

"_Entrez, s'il vous plaît_" se escuchó decir a una voz desde las puertas del gran salón.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la sala principal, donde de realizaría el concierto. Ya acomodados, esperaron a que las luces se apagaran y los músicos se acomodaran. Ren buscó con la mirada a Tamao, pero no la encontró.

II

Tras bastidores, todos estaban nerviosos y Tamao no era la excepción. Trabajar, o mejor dicho tocar en ese escenario era uno de sus mejores sueños y se estaba cumpliendo. "Si esto no da miedo, ¿qué lo da?" pensó.

-¿Lista, querida?- le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Douglas le colocaba una mano en el hombro para apoyarla y la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Deja de actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

-Quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Manejas el programa a la perfección, así que te agradecería que no te pusieras "nerviosa" a estas alturas de tu vida.- le regañó, luego con un tono más suave, agregó-. Tocas maravilloso, sólo da lo mejor de ti allá afuera.- le sonrió.

-Cabeza fría, manos calientes.- respondió Tamao, ya segura de sí.

-Esta vez voy a contradecirte y citaré a uno de los grandes músicos de la actualidad. "La pasión es nuestra arma para salir al mundo".

-¿Quién lo dijo?- preguntó Emily asombrada, nunca había escuchado esa frase.

-Yo.- y sin más Douglas le volvió a sonreír y se retiró. Aunque aparentaba calma, también estaba nervioso

Entraron dos técnicos tras los bastidores, uno de ellos dijo algunas palabras en francés, pero Tamao no entendió nada. A ella se le acercó el otro técnico y le dijo: "salimos en un minuto, usted se quedará aquí con el director mientras los demás de acomodan. Cuando se levante el telón, el director aparecerá en escena, después…"

-A partir de allí sé que hacer- dijo Tamao amablemente-. Muchas gracias.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Mucha suerte.- le deseó el técnico, seguidamente se fue.

Un minuto…

-Sólo un minuto…- susurró Ren en su asiento, mientras miraba el reloj.

-Sólo un minuto.- se dijo Tamo cuando, a través del telón veía a toda la multitud que se sentaba en los asientos.

Se apagaron las luces, los murmullos cesaron y los músicos se acomodaron en orden, cada uno en su puesto. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse, Tamao respiró hondo, tomó su violín y miró a Douglas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo compleja que era la pieza que iba a interpretar. Douglas le correspondió la mirada y con asentimiento de cabeza se levantó el telón. Salió.

Aplausos.

Trescientas personas estaban allá afuera, esperando, aplaudiendo… y ella de repente se había paralizado.

"La pasión es nuestra arma para salir al mundo"

La pasión… pasión por la vida, por alcanzar los sueños, por ser lo que eres. Pasión para luchar contra las barreras. Para encontrar un sitio que puedas llamar "hogar". Para sentir… Sentir cómo la vida es cada momento que estás parado mirando al vacío y que lo estás desperdiciando. Que el significado de la palabra "vida" es ser feliz, ser herido, volverte a recuperar y demostrarle al mundo que sí puedes levantarte… Pasión para que cada acto lo hagas con y por amor… Amor… Ren Tao… la orquesta… su violín… ella misma…

"Para que cada día sea especial y único" pensó. Para eso es la pasión.

Salió.

III

"Douglas Dupont" leyó Ren en el folleto. "Director invitado". ¿Habría él trabajado con Tamao Tamamura antes? ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Cómo sería trabajar con ella? Todas estas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de Ren cuando comenzaron los aplausos. El director había entrado, lo que quería decir, que seguramente Tamao saldría en cualquier momento.

Más aplausos, alguna que otra reverencia hacia el público. Ren, entre tantas personas aplaudiendo, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Sólo por pensar en "ella" le sucedían ese tipo de cosas? ¿Desde cuándo comenzaba a reaccionar así con la simple idea de ver a alguien en específico? A sus veintiséis años, era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Tamao Tamamura hizo aparición, y el auditorio comenzó a aplaudir más, si es que se podía. Elegante, en un vestido color blanco, se veía realmente bien. Ren escuchó que a su lado, Horo soltaba un leve silbido. Le hirvió la sangre de repente.

Con una sonrisa cálida se acercó al puesto reservado para ella, justo al lado del Director. Hizo alguna que otra reverencia, esperando a que los aplausos cesaran, una vez que todo el mundo se hubo sentado y acomodado. Tamao tomó su violín y se puso en posición. La orquesta comenzó a tocar.

Durante los noventa y siete minutos que duró el concierto, Ren conoció una nueva faceta de su compañera de piso, vio en ella pasión, alegría… tantas cosas nuevas para él.

Definitivamente, Tamao Tamamura era un personaje que valía la pena conocer.

IV

Tamao salió del escenario, exhausta, feliz, eufórica, no sabía cómo describir su estado. Había tocado con toda la pasión que tenía, con todas las ganas del mundo. Nada, absolutamente nada, se había igualado a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Tras bastidores, y en la sala donde el director y los invitados se preparaban, le esperaban tres ramos de flores: uno de flores varias, con muchos colores y todos hermosos, tenía como remitente a Giselle Grey. Tamao sonrió, era hermoso el ramo, tendría que agradecerle a la señora Grey por tan hermoso detalle. Miró el otro ramo proveniente de Douglas: portaba doce narcisos, característico de Douglas que le enviara ese tipo de flores.

Cuando vio el último ramo, no tenía nada que decir. Al menos dos docenas de rosas príncipe se encontraban ante ella, en un arreglo floral inmenso, y hermoso. Sin remitente. Pero, ¿de quién sería? ¿Quién mandaría semejante cosa? No tenía conocidos en París, sólo las personas del hotel, pero era imposible concebir si quiera la idea de que alguna de esas personas le enviara semejante ramo…

La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar a Douglas con una gran sonrisa. Tamao también sonrió y fue directamente a abrazarle. "Bien hecho, querida" le dijo.

Se separaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, lo habían hecho bien, en realidad, lo habían hecho muy bien.

Tocaron la puerta de la sala, y con un "adelante" Douglas dejó pasar a la persona que tocó. Por ella, apareció una mujer, rubia y alta, con una figura esbelta y con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa, "parece más bien una mueca" pensó Tamao.

-Buenas noches.- saludó mientras entraba y unas figuras se abrían paso a través de la puerta detrás de ella- Mi nombre es Alexandra Devaux, la organizadora del evento. Mis felicitaciones, fue realmente formidable.- concluyó en lo Tamao llamó como un "intento de sonrisa".

-_Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle_.- habló Douglas.

Tamao observó a las tres figuras que habían entrado detrás de Alexandra. Tres hombres altos, el mayor pudiera tener como máximo veintiocho años. Entonces le vio. A él. A su joven misterioso… Ren Tao estaba enfrente de ella mirándole fijamente.

- Les presento a mis acompañantes- siguió hablándoles Alexandra-. Este es mi hermano, Paul, director del Departamento de Producción- el aludido se acercó a Douglas y estrechó su mano y le tomó la mano suavemente a Tamao mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza-. Horo Horo Isui, vicepresidente del Departamento de Mercadeo de la empresa- Horo hizo lo mismo que Paul-, y Ren Tao, presidente de Mercadeo de "New Productions. Devaux Company".

Ren se adelantó para estrechar la mano de Douglas, con paso elegante y seguro. Tamao creyó por un momento que se iba a desmayar allí mismo cuando Ren tomó su mano delicadamente y depositó un beso en ella, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Debo decir que ha estado magnífica esta noche- dijo.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegra que le haya gustado.

-_Madame_ Grey debe estar en estos momentos eufórica comentando con su querida hermana el concierto.- dijo Ren con una sonrisa sincera. Unas horas después descubriría que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía de tal manera. Tamao rió, fue una risa pura, limpia "y hermosa" pensó Ren.

-Oh, me gustaría verle. Me ha enviado un ramo de flores precioso. Ha sido muy amable de su parte. Al igual que ha sido muy amable de su parte venir.- dijo refiriéndose a Ren.

-Ha sido un placer, en verdad- contestó, y para su sorpresa recalcando las dos últimas palabras. Fue entonces cuando Tamao se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Si Horo se consideraba en esos momentos sorprendido, Alexandra y Paul estaban en completo shock. No era posible que estuvieran viendo a Tao ser _amable_ con una persona, el hombre que veían no podía ser Ren… simplemente _no era él. _

Ren Tao era conocido como la persona más fría de toda la industria, en su personalidad no había espacio para compasiones o simplemente algún tipo de sentimientos, ¡ni siquiera para los buenos modales con las personas que más conocía!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

"El viaje"

- Me parece completamente ridículo. – respondió Ren Tao en su oficina.

-Claro que no lo es. Es un "Amatis", Tao. ¡Un "grand Amatis"! – le decía Paul Devaux en su oficina.

-No me interesa, no tiene ningún valor para la compañía.

-Claro que lo tiene.

-No reconozco su nombre.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo reconoces! Si estuvieras lo suficientemente interesado en la música, sabrías reconocerlo. – seguía insistiendo Paul.

- Entonces dime, señor músico. ¿Qué beneficio traería para la compañía?- preguntó Ren astuta y calculadoramente.

- En esta subasta habrán instrumentos importantísimos, muy valiosos, y sobre todo antiguos e irreemplazables, Ren Tao. Todo el mundo los quiere, ¿Crees acaso que las demás compañías, o mejor dicho, los intérpretes dejarán que esta oportunidad se les vaya de las manos?

- No me convences, Paul.

-Está bien, déjalo así. Luego verás cómo te arrepientes.- dijo molesto Paul yéndose hacia la puerta de la oficina. Se volteó hacia Ren-. Vete al diablo.- se fue.

Ren suspiró, él y Paul habían estado discutiendo acerca del tema desde hacía días. No era que a Ren no le interesara por completo el instrumento, en realidad le parecía una adquisición interesante para la compañía. Tener uno de esos instrumentos podía significar un considerable aumento de clientes, pero simplemente no le veía algo de especial a esos violines, violas, chelos o lo que fuera que se iba a vender.

Además, en la subasta no irían más de treinta personas, en realidad era sólo por invitación, y duraba como máximo cinco días. Abrió el gabinete de su escritorio y miró la invitación que le había llegado desde los organizadores de la subasta, seguramente a Alexandra también le llegaría una de esas invitaciones, y a Paul también, pero en realidad, la idea de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos no le animaba demasiado.

Se paró con la invitación en la mano, y caminó hacia el ventanal de su oficina. Viendo hacia abajo pudo tener una vista de la cantidad de personas que iban por la calle.

¿Por qué era tan importante uno de esos instrumentos? No eran un Stradivarius, nada que ver. Pero no entendía la historia de esos instrumentos. ¿Amatis? Nunca lo había escuchado ¿Guarneri? Menos todavía. Entonces, si era así, ¿qué tenían de especiales?

De regreso al hotel, todavía pensaba en esas preguntas que no podía responder. No es que le costara averiguar un poco en la red, pero es que en realidad nunca entendió la historia muy bien, ni siquiera en la escuela, y eso le desesperaba.

Se sentía sencillamente ignorante en esas circunstancias. Una persona como él, que tenía una cultura general bastante amplia, se sentía verdaderamente ignorante.

II

En el pasillo del hotel, Tamao Tamamura esperaba a que el elevador llegara al piso. Probablemente ella supiera lo que era uno de esos instrumentos, pensó Ren al acercarse hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué tenía esa mocosa que le hacía estar pendiente de ella? Tenía que sacarse esa sensación… extraña que sentía.

Sonrió irónicamente. Después de aquél concierto hablaban bastante seguido, aunque sólo fueran cosas banales y rápidas, y con _madame_ Grey también lo había hecho. Recordó las palabras de Horo "estás muy sociable".

- Buenas noches.- saludó Ren.

- Buenas noches.- respondió Tamao volteándose para encontrarse a Ren, sonrió.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo está usted?- Tamao ensombreció un poco su faz al notar que, aún así y después de algún tiempo, él le seguía llamando de "usted".

- Algo cansada, si soy sincera.

- ¿A qué se debe?

- Douglas me está haciendo esforzarme, realmente.- se acercó un poco a Ren, como para contarle un secreto-. ¡Me duelen todos los músculos de la espalda!- terminó diciendo en una voz muy chillona, con un toque muy humorístico.

Ren rió de buena gana, esa muchacha a veces salía con ese tipo de cosas, esas expresiones cómicas y completamente inesperadas eran muy entretenidas.

-Lamento escuchar eso.- dijo Ren, todavía sonriendo.

- Sí, bueno. Lo que me tiene molesta es que todos los días hago el mismo recorrido hacia el trabajo, y eso es lo único que he podido ver de París hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo?

- No he tenido nada de tiempo para pasear por la ciudad desde que llegué. El primer día de trabajo fui a pasear un poco y terminé congelada buscando abrigo en un café que ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda. Me gustaría ver la ciudad y salir a conocerla…- meditando un poco dijo después- ¡Voy a salir a hacerlo el fin de semana! Estoy cansadísima de tanto trabajo…- mientras hacía su monólogo, que era más para la misma Tamao que para Ren, el ascensor llegaba y ellos entraban- ¿Cuándo termina la primera temporada? Creo que es esta misma semana, ¡es cierto, nos dan dos semanas de vacaciones! Y luego otra vez los ensayos con el nuevo tipejo ese.- habló molesta.- De verdad es un fastidio, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerlo como director? Hubiera sido mejor que vistieran a una papa y ¡quedaba perfecto!

Llegado a este punto, Ren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y a cualquiera de la oficina que le escuchara ¡le daría un infarto solamente de oírlo! Ren nunca reía, nunca sonreía ni tampoco pasaba tiempo con una persona que no fuera el estrictamente necesario. Si cualquiera de las personas de la oficina se enterara de que Ren estaba charlando animadamente con una mujer y más aún ¡riendo! Diría que se iba a acabar el mundo.

"Demonios…. ¿qué me pasa?" pensó malhumorado.

Tamao le miró y sonrió, había hecho reír a su "joven misterioso".

-¿Una papa? – preguntó ante semejante ocurrencia.

-Sí, una papa. Puede ser también otra especie de vegetal o tubérculo si gusta, una zanahoria sería algo más fácil de vestir.- siguió Tamao, diciendo sus ocurrencias.

- Procuraré decirle a _mademoiselle _Alexandra que para la próxima temporada vista a una papa de traje y la ponga en el estrado del Director, que ustedes pueden arreglárselas solos. Me imagino lo que dirá "_Oh! Mon Dieu!"_

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar francés?- preguntó Tamao completamente anonadada por la pronunciación de Ren.

-Fue más bien por necesidad.- el ascensor se abrió dejando pasar a un camarero que cargaba una gran bandeja, la cual quedó entre Tamao y Ren, el camarero dijo algo que parecía una disculpa y Ren le respondió educadamente.- Tuve que comenzar a trabajar una temporada aquí y no todos hablan inglés.

-Entonces, ¿el inglés es tu idioma natal?- preguntó Tamao sorprendida.

- Sí, lo es. Pero estoy pensando en mudarme a París.- se marcó el piso diecisiete y salieron lo mejor que pudieron.- Paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa.

-Eso es una pena, de verdad. – dijo Tamao deteniéndose con Ren en el pasillo

-¿Por qué le parece? París es hermosa en ésta época del año.

- Porque para mí, no hay nada mejor que pasar las Navidades en tu hogar.

- Hay algunos que todavía no nos sentimos en un hogar.- dijo Ren suspicazmente.

- Entonces comienza a buscar Ren Tao, porque hay todavía muchos lugares del mundo que todavía no has visto, y el lugar más inesperado puede ser lo que se llama "hogar".- dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo del empresario y haciendo una leve presión, como una caricia. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Ren no podía moverse de la estupefacción. Tamao se volteó con una sonrisa.- El Caribe es hermoso, puedes empezar por ahí.- dijo guiñándole un ojo en son de broma.

Ren sonrió irónicamente y se volvió caminando hacia su habitación, pero antes de que Tamao cerrara la puerta, éste dijo en voz alta hacia el vacío: "¿La veré en la cena?". Se escuchó una risa femenina y una voz que le respondió "A las ocho, pero luego vamos a pasear por la ciudad" se escuchó, "como una orden" pensó Ren. Seguiría el juego.

"Entonces lleve zapatos cómodos, porque vamos en moto"

"No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?" A Tamao no le respondieron, pero de igual manera sonrió. Ese viaje estaba resultando maravilloso.

III

A las ocho en punto, Ren se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando a Tamao. Si había algo particular en Ren era se leal sentido de la puntualidad, que lo llevaba en la sangre y en el corazón.

- Buenas noches.- le dijo una voz femenina que reconoció al instante.

- _Bon soir, mademoiselle._- dijo Ren volteándose galante y fríamente.

- Estás muy elegante… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

- Vamos a _Montmartre_.

- Creo que he pasado por allí, o eso creo…- miró a Ren por unos breves segundos-. En todo caso, no creo que sea buena idea guiarse de mi sentido de orientación, por lo menos en esta ciudad.

- Si lo dice, es por algo.- le respondió Ren- ¿Cuándo pasó usted por allí?

- Al día siguiente de mi llegada, estaba con Douglas y se encontró a unos amigos de él. Le dejé hablando, no hay quien le pare cuando comienza. Así que entré en un café para resguardarme del frío… era insoportable.- salieron del hotel y el aire helado les golpeó de lleno en los rostros.- Como ahora.- agregó.

Ren la miró de reojo. Tamao vestía un estilo bohemio, relajado, aunque elegante en su porte.

Otro dato acerca de Ren Tao es lo increíblemente observador que podía llegar a ser.

- Le gustará _Montmartre_- le dijo- Es una zona muy… acogedora.- explicó.

Salieron del lobby del hotel, donde esperaba un muchacho uniformado, quien le entregó un par de llaves a Ren, susurrando unas palabras que Tamao no pudo escuchar ni entender. Ren avanzó hacia la calle.

Tamao paró en seco al ver semejante maquinaria varada en la calle esperando por ella en la que estaba a punto de montarse Ren… Antes de ver la cara de espanto de Tamao.

-¿Qué especie de monstruo es eso?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Es una motocicleta.- contestó Ren sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de saber manejarla?

-Perfectamente.- se acercó a Tamao y le tendió la mano.- Confíe usted en mi, no le voy a dejar por alguna calle abandonada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Para cuando los volvió a abrir Ren la miraba fijamente y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Vamos.- le dijo.

Ren le condujo a la motocicleta y le ofreció el casco.

- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Ren detrás del casco cuando ambos estuvieron en la motocicleta.

- Si… eso creo.

Ren arrancó la motocicleta y ambos se perdieron entre los carros, las luces y las calles de París. Mientras más veía, más encantada se sentía Tamao.


End file.
